


lpj hima hi universitas dorna 2k18

by andyanthea



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen, HIMA/BEM!AU, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, a.k.a based on pengalaman saya jadi anak HIMA, based on true story - Freeform, mohon maaf lahir batin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyanthea/pseuds/andyanthea
Summary: memangnya salah siapa kabinet HIMA HI Universitas Dorna jadi caur begini, hah?(atau, sebuah AU himpunan mahasiswa dan semua kekacauan di bangku kuliah.)





	1. bab I: kata pengantar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxxryscopter966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/gifts).



> Disadur dari pengalaman pribadi author di HIMA HI dunia nyata (nama kampus dirahasiakan ofc). Kenapa HI dan bukan bidang lain yang lebih 'motor'? Karena ga mungkin anak HI bikin fanfic soal teknik mesin, kan???
> 
> (dipersembahkan untuk @kxxryscopter96 yang sudah menantikan saya ngepost fanfic Bahasa Indonesia. semoga fanfic ini bisa semakin mendorong kegilaan para penulis asal Indonesia, asik.)

Hiruk-pikuk kegiatan mahasiswa Universitas Dorna selalu memuncak di semester genap, tak lain dan bukan karena Pemilu Mahasiswa Universitas Dorna yang menanti jelang akhir semester genap. Mulai dari kongkalikong perpolitikan antar kubu, persaingan para calon eksekutif dan legislatif kampus, sampai kampanye yang setengah aman setengah tidak, selalu ada kehebohan di pergantian periode kepemimpinan mahasiswa Universitas Dorna. 

Di jurusan HI, persaingan semakin heboh dengan tersiarnya kabar pertarungan calon kahim yang dikenal emang rival sejati di kelas dan kepanitiaan: Jorge Lorenzo vs Valentino Rossi! Alhasil, belum pula si kahim Casey Stoner lengser, masyarakat HI Dorna sudah heboh saja membicarakan siapa yang akan menggantikan si jabrik yang tak kuat susu itu. Perkubuan per kandidat hingga koalisi sudah mulai diperbincangkan, terlebih karena deadline pendaftaran anggota tim sukses masing-masing calon sudah semakin dekat.

Barangkali itu kenapa sesosok Valentino Rossi tergopoh-gopoh mencari Alessio Salucci sampai hampir menggelosor di lorong gedung.

“Uccio! Hoi!” panggil Vale. Uccio refleks mendengus. Sudah hampir nabrak tembok, ngegas pula. 

“Apaan sih?” balas Uccio. Sama seperti segala hal menyangkut Vale, firasatnya langsung tak enak. Cengiran Vale semakin menguatkan kecurigaan Uccio. Ia mulai mengendus wangi perpolitikan dari sahabat tergendengnya itu.

Belum sempat Vale menjawab, Uccio sudah menyuruhnya diam. “Tunggu, gue tahu deh, lu pasti mau ngajak gue jadi anggota timses, kan?”

Seringai Vale makin lebar. Uccio jadi menyesal sudah menebak dengan benar.

“Gila, lu emang sahabat paling pengertian, tahu aja gue butuh ketua sehebat lu biar timsesnya beneran bawa sukses,” rayu Vale. Uccio lantas geleng-geleng melihat Vale pecicilan seperti kucing meminta ikan. Tuh kan benar, ditawari jadi ketua timses pemilu cakahim pula. Uccio memang mendukung Vale sebagai sahabat, tapi ia sadar diri harus tetap netral.

“Cuy, lu tahu kan gue udah pegang posisi di inti himpunan? Mana boleh gue jadi anggota timses, apalagi jadi ketua?” Harusnya Vale sudah tahu kalau sebagai Sekretaris II HIMA HI Dorna, pantang sekali Uccio memihak ke calon manapun - apalagi jadi ketua timses salah satu cakahim merangkap sahabat sendiri! Bisa-bisa dikira jadi tokoh kudeta sama Casey, padahal ia masih mau bertahan di himpunan. “Cari orang lain, lah. Masih banyak, kan? Mattia sabi, tuh.”

“Nggak mau, kan lu sahabat gue. Masa lu ga ikut?” Vale memelas.

“Gue pengurus inti, asu! Lu mau gue dipecat ama Casey?!”

“Di belakang layar aja deh kalo gitu, gue bakal cari ketua lain kok nanti,” Vale berusaha meyakinkan Uccio. “Asal lu bantu gue. Ga afdol kalo gue ikut pemilu tapi ga ada sahabat gue yang ngedukung. Kan selama ini lu juga udah sering banget ngasih gue support. Plis banget ini mah, bro. Udah dari ospek lho kita partneran.”

Uccio menghela napas. Susah meyakinkan Vale kalau dia sudah ngotot. Tapi bagaimanapun, Vale benar - mereka sudah jadi partner kerja sejak tahun pertama kuliah. Segeblek apapun Vale, Uccio tahu sahabatnya itu sebenarnya kerjanya oke punya. Bukan sekali dua kali Vale dan Uccio menyelamatkan satu sama lain ketika kedapatan kerja kelompok atau kerjaan proker yang anggotanya di bawah standar. Sebagai pihak yang tahu baik, buruk, dan bodohnya Vale di bangku kuliah, masa Uccio nggak bisa putar otak buat ngedukung sahabatnya sendiri?

“Ya udah, gue bantuin. Tapi diem-diem aja. Jangan tulis nama gue di daftar anggota timses ya, berabe kalau ketahuan Bawaslu!”

Mata Vale langsung berbinar. Ia langsung meloncat kegirangan dan memeluk Uccio penuh terima kasih, sampai Uccio harus menenangkan sahabatnya biar nggak keburu diomeli dosen di kelas sebelah.  
__

Jorge tiba di pos KPU dengan bergulung-gulung poster di tangan. Staf perempuan yang berjaga di pos verifikasi atribut hanya tersenyum melihat Jorge agak kerepotan mengangkut poster-poster kampanye. Jorge menaruh gulungan poster di meja pos atribut dan mengisi form yang diterimanya. 

"Oke, atributnya sudah oke semua ya, nanti bisa diambil ke sini sebelum dipasang minggu depan," kata staf tersebut. Jorge mengangguk sambil menaruh reminder di HPnya. "Atas nama calon ketua HIMA HI nomor urut 1, Jorge Lorenzo?"

"Iya, betul. Nanti bakal dikabari kan ya kapan bisa diambil?" tanya Jorge.

"Betul kak, nanti akan kita post infonya di OA. Boleh diambil sama calonnya sendiri atau sama anggota timses, asal lembar yang udah kita cap tadi dibawa." Ia menunjuk pada potongan formulir yang tadi diisi Jorge. 

Jorge kemudian pamit pada para staf di KPU. Tidak terasa masa kampanye akan segera dibuka. Untungnya Jorge sudah menyiapkan semua atributnya jauh-jauh hari, timsesnya pun sudah terdaftar di KPU Mahasiswa Universitas Dorna. Ia tidak boleh terlalu santai - apalagi karena lawannya di pemilu kahim kali ini adalah Valentino!

__

Uccio rasanya ingin meledak melihat Vale melenggang dengan santai ke percetakan belakang kampus. "Ini udah hari terakhir verifikasi atribut dan lu blom ngeprint spanduk atau poster samsek?!" 

"Lah, ini gue mau ngeprint," jawab Vale dengan (terlalu) santai.

Uccio menahan dorongan untuk menjedukkan kepala Vale ke tutup got terdekat. "Bukan itu maksud gue, bego! Pos KPU hari ini tutup jam 3 sore dan lu baru mau ngeprint jam-" Uccio melirik jam tangannya, "-14.30?!" 

Vale mengangkat bahu sambil nyengir - cengiran yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Vale tiap kali ia bangun hangover pasca pesta amer (dan numpang di kamar Uccio jam 1-3 pagi karena kosannya dikunci). "Sempet lah bro, tinggal jalan nembus lagi ke depan kampus. Tuh, tempat cetaknya lagi kosong."

"Ya tapi bisa kan ya siapin lebih awal---ah, sudahlah." 

Uccio berdoa semoga Mattia dan segenap tim sukses Vale di pemilu kali ini bisa membawa cakahim satu itu ke jalan yang benar.

Ketika Vale menyahut minta pinjaman uang ngeprint karena dompetnya ketinggalan, Uccio merasa percuma berharap Vale akan bertobat.

__

(Di lantai 3 Gedung FISIP, Jorge Lorenzo tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan kuat untuk tertawa.)

__

Seminggu setelah verifikasi atribut dan pengumuman calon-calon eksekutif dan legislatif Persatuan Mahasiswa Universitas DORNA, seluruh pojok universitas sudah dipenuhi atribut kampanye dari semua fakultas dan jurusan. Reaksi para penghuni Gedung FISIP sedikit lebih bersemangat - baru hari pertama masa kampanye, sudah dua puluh mahasiswa yang mengomentari taburan muka Jorge dan Vale di papan mading dan spanduk yang terpampang di langit-langit teras gedung. Komentarnya macam-macam, mulai dari yang kaget sama calon yang maju, bisik-bisik "kok si x/y/z nggak jadi maju?", yang menertawakan desain poster maupun wajah sok serius Jorge dan Vale yang terpajang ekstra besar di masing-masing spanduk, suka duka mereka yang taruhan soal calon kahim, sampai anak-anak HIMA HI yang bercanda 'panjat sosial' ke Vale dan Jorge.

"Kaget sih gue, kok Vale bisa lolos fit and proper test," decak Dani sambil geleng-geleng kepala. 

Dovi hanya tertawa mendengar tanggapan Dani. "Namanya juga Valentino, bukan dia kalo nggak bikin yang aneh jadi nyata," balas Dovi. 

"Yah, seenggaknya kalo dia nggak lolos jadi kahim, dia selalu bisa jadi koordiv Eksternal." Dani berhenti bicara ketika menyadari Dovi meliriknya karena komentar barusan. "Apaan, Dov?"

"Dani, Dani. Kan semua anak Eksternal udah ngejagoin lu jadi koordiv?" Dovi menunjuk Dani. "Bahkan Vale nyuruhnya lu yang maju. Dia mah pasti kalo ga lolos pemilkahim mau lanjut jadi staf aja."

"Ya elah, dasar mager. Masa dari gue, Vale, Mattia, sama Rins nggak ada yang mau maju jadi koordiv?"

"Makanya lu maju, Dan."

Dani meneguk Milonya dengan nafas berat. "Jadi PJ _Study Abroad_ aja udah berat, ini universitas yang gue kontak belum jawab samsek. Belum lagi Vale lagi sibuk pemilkahim, gue ngerangkap bendahara juga deh." Ia melirik balik ke Dovi. "Lu sendiri gimana? Nggak ada rencana maju jadi Ring 1 himpunan?"

Dovi berpikir sejenak. "Ada sih ada, cuma gue blom musyawarah lagi sama Johann & Karel. Nanti deh, lihat dulu siapa yang kepilih jadi Kahim."

"Eh, gue baru inget, kalo Jorge lolos jadi kahim, berarti..." Dani mengingat-ingat sebuah nama. "...Maverick naik jadi Koordiv Internal, dong?"

"Duh iya, bener juga." Dovi agak menahan napas mendengar nama yang disebut Dani. "Mana Litbang banyak kerja sama Internal, lagi. Gue, Johann, sama Karel pada kurang sreg sama Mav."

Dani menggelengkan kepala. Divisi Internal, a.k.a divisi paling 'angker', memang selalu beda sendiri dari yang lain. Mulai dari anggota-anggotanya yang selalu paling jutek/seram/mengintimidasi (apalagi karena salah satu tugasnya adalah jadi supervisor para maba), kelakuan behind the scenesnya yang selalu paling dipertanyakan kewarasannya, sampai karakter tiap anggota. Jujur, anak-anak himpunan sedikit berharap Jorge nggak lolos jadi kahim biar dia jadi Koordiv Internal saja. Sejutek-juteknya Jorge, dia masih lebih bisa diajak kompromi daripada Maverick - sebuah fakta yang harus Dani akui ketika jadi atasan Maverick di salah satu proker himpunan.

"Ya udah, daripada pusing-pusing ngomongin soal Ring 1, mending nunggu debat cakahim dulu," ujar Dani. "Minggu depan, kan? Ditunggu publikasinya, ya. Penasaran nih mau nonton Jorge-Vale debat kusir."

"Tenang, malam ini bombpost pertama. Bantu share ya pas nanti kita udah nyebar poster online." Dovi mengedipkan mata. "Gosipnya lanjut nanti deh, gue mau kelas dulu. Dah!"

__

_Seminggu kemudian:_

Dovi bersyukur sore itu tidak hujan - hujan tepat sebelum acara pasti bikin anak-anak malas hadir. Para staf Divisi Litbang, Humas, dan Internal semua sedang sibuk mempersiapkan Debat Calon Ketua HIMA HI di aula Gedung FISIP. Cal dan Jack sibuk memasang lampu LED dan mengatur terminal. Maverick mengetes mikrofon sambil mengatur sound system bersama karyawan, sementara Danilo menyiapkan proyektor dan laptop berisi file untuk debat hari itu. Di belakang, Johann memberi briefing akhir pada Franco selaku moderator debat. Setelah semua latar debat selesai diatur, Karel masuk ke aula dengan tumpukan boks berisi snack kecil dan air minum untuk para penonton. Dovi mengangguk senang melihat semua persiapan debat berjalan lancar. 

Lima belas menit sebelum debat dimulai, jajaran Ring 1 HIMA HI - Casey, Nicky, Loris, Marco, Jonathan, dan Uccio - sudah hadir dan mengisi baris depan. Setelahnya, para staf HIMA HI, termasuk mereka yang jadi timses, mulai berdatangan juga. 

"Gila sih Dov, kalian kok dapet sih pake aula? SOR minta izinnya ampun susah banget," puji Marc sambil menepuk pundak Dovi. 

"Lewat Wakil Dekan 3 dong bro, semua izin dilancarin," jawab Dovi, bangga. "Mana anak-anak SOR? Bukannya Liga Dorna udah kelar minggu lalu?"

"Scott lagi jalan dari kosan, biasa lah doi tidur dulu. Alvaro baru beres kelas." Panjang umur, tepat setelah Marc berkata begitu, Alvaro masuk ke aula dengan tas penuh keperluan menghadapi 3 mata kuliah pada hari itu. 

Dovi melirik jam. Sepuluh menit lagi debat mulai. Mumpung belum ada mahasiswa lain yang datang, Dovi memanggil seluruh panitia acara ke luar aula untuk briefing terakhir. 

"Teman-teman Litbang, Humas, dan Internal, gue sebagai PJ Debat Cakahim sangat berterimakasih atas bantuannya nyiapin acara kita sore ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap netral, dan kita berdoa semoga debat hari ini bisa bantu HIMA HI DORNA memilih kahim yang terbaik." Dovi memasang wajah serius. "Hari ini ada Ring 1 datang, duduk di depan pula, jangan sampai kinerja kita malu-maluin. Kita persiapan udah rapi, pelaksanaan harus rapi juga. Johann awasin Frankie ya, pokoknya moderator nggak boleh nyinggung hal sensitif. Maverick, jangan lupa jadi timekeeper. Kita cuma punya izin sampai jam 10 malam, jadi jangan sampai ngaret terlalu jauh dari rundown. Cal, Jack, gue nggak akan meragukan kemampuan logistik kalian. Karel, upah lu sebagai anak Konsumsi besar di surga."

Mereka berenam lantas tertawa mendengar komentar Dovi, sebelum berpencar untuk menyambut para penonton debat cakahim. Ruangan aula mulai dipadati para mahasiswa yang menantikan debat Jorge vs Vale. Pukul 17.30 tepat, Franco maju ke depan untuk membuka debat. 

"Selamat sore, teman-teman HI DORNA!" Sapaan Frankie dibalas dengan sambutan meriah dari puluhan penonton. "Selamat sore dan selamat datang juga untuk Bapak Pablo Nieto selaku Ketua Program Studi HI dan Pak Aki Ajo selaku Wakil Dekan 3 FISIP DORNA. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya pada hari ini." Frankie mengangguk hormat pada Pablo dan Aki yang duduk di sisi kiri depan, tepat di sebelah Casey si kahim. "Pasti teman-teman dan bapak dosen sekalian sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat debat dan bertanya pada kedua calon kita. Hari ini, silakan bertanya dan mengkritik sepuasnya. Mari kita sambut dua calon Ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa HI DORNA: Jorge Lorenzo dan Valentino Rossi!"

Suasana ruangan langsung riuh rendah begitu Jorge dan Vale masuk ke ruangan. Jorge dan Vale sama-sama menyalami Frankie sebelum duduk di bangku yang sudah disiapkan. Di belakang ruangan, Dovi dan Maverick mengawasi acara dengan kertas rundown di tangan. Di samping ruangan, Karel mulai mengedarkan snack keliling aula, dimulai dari para dosen dan Casey dkk. 

"Sudah siap? Oke, kedua calon kami persilakan saling memperkenalkan diri dan menjabarkan visi-misi. Sekarang masih bisa napas, karena makin ke belakang makin banyak pertanyaan dari lima juta orang di aula ini," kata Frankie jenaka, memecah tawa dari para penonton. "Dimulai dari nomor urut 1 dulu. Kepada Jorge Lorenzo, kami persilakan..."


	2. bab II: pendahuluan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback debat cakahim, hasil pemilu, kebahagiaan dan kekecewaan, dan awal perjalanan HIMA HI DORNA periode 2018-2019.

Jorge melirik Vale yang sedang menjelaskan visi-misinya, lagi-lagi dengan gaya khas seorang Valentino Rossi: kaos apa adanya, celana pendek, dan sepatu kets yang udah babak belur dipakai sejak ospek. Sambil menata kerah kemejanya agak tidak gugup, Jorge mendengarkan penjelasan Franco soal debat babak 1 dengan seksama. Ia bersyukur sudah latihan tanya jawab bersama timses di kosannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu - secarik kertas 'contekan' di tangan seharusnya cukup untuk mengurangi gugupnya. Jorge refleks tersenyum ketika melihat anggota-anggota timsesnya tersenyum menyemangati di baris kedua bangku penonton. Jorge Martin (a.k.a Jorge kecil), Ricky, Aleix (ketua timses yang paling berjasa membuat Jorge tetap waras selama persiapan pemilu), Pirro, dan Joan membisikkan kata-kata dukungan sambil mengacungkan jempol dari belakang, membuat Jorge merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Di sisi kiri pandangannya, Jorge melihat tim sukses Vale duduk berjajar: Mattia, Balda, Migno, Bezzi, dan Bulega. Jorge tahu Vale punya dukungan lebih besar dari internal HIMA HI (bodo amat soal status mereka sebagai Bendahara II dan Sekretaris II, pasti Franco dan Uccio mendukung Vale dari belakang layar), tapi ia yakin pada perjuangan ia dan timsesnya. 

_Bring it on, Valentino!_ Jorge siap untuk bersilat lidah dengan rivalnya sejak zaman maba itu. Mau Vale didukung sekampung, Jorge siap melawan!

__

"Terima kasih untuk kedua calon yang sudah menjabarkan visi-misi. Sekarang kita masuk pada sesi pertama, yaitu pertanyaan dari moderator." Franco membalik daftar pertanyaan di _cue card_ yang ia pegang. "Anda berdua adalah pengurus HIMA HI DORNA sebelum naik menjadi calon kahim. Boleh ceritakan sedikit apa yang kalian alami di divisi masing-masing sampai memotivasi kalian untuk naik menjadi calon Ketua HIMA HI DORNA?"

Jorge mengacungkan tangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Jack mengoper mikrofon pada Jorge. "Terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya. Selama setengah periode kemarin menjabat sebagai anggota Divisi Internal HIMA HI DORNA, saya melihat bahwa banyak sekali potensi mahasiswa DORNA yang belum terasah. Karena itu, saya mencalonkan diri menjadi kahim untuk bisa merangkul para mahasiswa HI DORNA dari semua kalangan, karena fungsi utama HIMA adalah untuk mewadahi minat dan bakat mahasiswa," jawab Jorge. Di belakang, Aleix memberi tanda 'OK' dengan wajah puas.

Saat gilirannya menjawab, Vale tetap terlihat santai. "Simpel aja sih, sebagai anak Eksternal saya ngeliat kok himpunan kita kurang 'eksis'. Benar kata Jorge, mahasiswa kita jago-jago, tapi sayangnya belum kelihatan ke luar. Prokernya cuma fokus ke dalam jurusan, kurang menyiapkan anak-anak untuk bisa eksis di level yang lebih tinggi. Sementara jurusan lain bisa ngirim orang buat lomba sana-sini, kita masih gopoh sama proker sendiri. Itu keluhan yang suka saya dengar dari teman-teman HI."

"Jawaban yang menarik dari kedua calon," tanggap Franco. "Berdasarkan pengalaman dan skill yang didapatkan dari divisi masing-masing, apa keunggulan yang bisa Anda berikan sebagai Ketua HIMA HI DORNA nanti?"

Kali ini Valentino menjawab lebih dulu. "Saya pastikan anak-anak HI DORNA nggak akan kurang 'main'. Nggak cuma 'main' dalam arti seru-seruan atau eksplor bakat, tapi juga untuk punya kesempatan ke luar. Sebagai anak Eksternal, saya sudah punya peran membawa wajah HIMA HI DORNA ke dunia luar. Sekarang saatnya saya bisa membawa semua mahasiswa untuk ngasih lihat kemampuan mereka ke luar HI DORNA."

Jawaban Vale mengundang sorak-sorai dari para penonton. Saking semangatnya, Mattia dan Bezzi sampai harus menahan Migno biar tidak jatuh dari kursi karena melonjak kegirangan. Merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri, Vale mengedip pada Dani seakan mengisyaratkan _'nggak nyesel kan lu sedivisi sama gue'_. Dani hanya memandangnya dengan muka lempeng sambil bergumam: _"Rancangan anggaran lu aja gue yang kerjain, asu."_

Jorge menarik napas sebelum menjawab, berusaha tidak terpengaruh tanggapan penonton terhadap jawaban Vale barusan. "Dari pengalaman saya bekerja di Divisi Internal, apalagi sudah terlibat di prokernya sejak maba, saya kenal banget sama luar dalamnya HIMA HI DORNA. Saya yakin bisa bawa HIMA HI DORNA jadi organisasi yang lebih inklusif, karena himpunan ini bukan cuma punya pengurusnya, tapi punya kita semua."

Penonton kembali bersorak mendengar jawaban Jorge. Aleix, Ricky, Pirro, Joan, dan Jorge kecil bertepuk tangan bangga di kursi mereka. 

"Sekarang kita masuk ke sesi tanya-jawab dengan penonton. Hadirin yang ingin bertanya dimohon mengangkat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri sebelum bertanya. Kloter pertama akan dibuka untuk sepuluh pertanyaan," jelas Franco. Tangan-tangan penonton langsung berdiri di udara. Franco langsung memilih sepuluh penanya pertama dengan senyum penuh arti. 

Jack langsung berlari ke penanya pertama untuk menyerahkan mikrofon. Jorge dan Vale kontan menelan ludah ketika melihat deretan penanya: Casey dan pasukan pejabat HIMA HI DORNA 2017-2018, bersama dengan Pablo dan Aki. Vale dan Jorge makin berkeringat dingin ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Pablo dan Aki pada mereka. 

Casey mengetuk mikrofon pelan. "Cek, cek...oke, lancar. Terima kasih. Perkenalkan, saya Casey Stoner selaku Ketua HIMA HI DORNA periode ini. Saya ingin bertanya untuk kedua calon, apa kekurangan kepengurusan periode ini yang kalian yakin bisa perbaiki di periode kalian?"

"Terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya, kedua calon dipersilakan untuk mencatat pertanyaan karena akan ditampung dulu," jelas Franco ke Jorge dan Vale. Ia menahan diri tidak tertawa melihat kedua cakahim langsung kaku di tempat. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Vale gelagapan. "Oke, penanya kedua dipersilakan."

Casey mengoper mikrofon ke Nicky, Loris, Marco, Jonathan, Colin, Sete, Max, dan Carlos, sementara Jorge dan Vale sibuk mencatat pertanyaan tajam yang datang bertubi-tubi (apalagi pertanyaan dari kordiv mereka masing-masing: Colin untuk Eksternal dan Sete untuk Internal!). Ketika sampai pada dua penanya terakhir yaitu Pablo dan Aki, Jorge dan Vale diam-diam membuat tanda salib. Franco yang melihat kepanikan mereka langsung berbalik badan dan menjauh dari TKP supaya bisa tertawa dulu. Di belakang ruangan, para panitia ikut tertawa sambil menutup muka. Dovi nggak habis pikir, ini debat cakahim atau komedi sketsa sih?

"Terima kasih untuk panitia. Saya ingin bertanya untuk kedua calon, terutama untuk calon nomor urut 2 yang saya dengar sempat ada masalah dengan syarat minimum IP untuk pencalonan...." _Glek!_ Vale langsung tegang begitu ditembak oleh Pablo. Melihat Vale dikupas habis, Uccio hanya bisa menghela napas. Toh ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong IP Vale yang tak pernah sampai 3 meski sebenarnya bisa. Kebalikan dengan Luca yang sejak semester pertama kemarin sukses mencetak IP 4.00, Vale punya filosofi 'yang penting nggak ngulang'...yang berarti ia santai meski dapat nilai C. Yang penting nggak wajib ngulang, toh? 

"...sebagai mahasiswa, tentu kalian harus bisa menyeimbangkan kegiatan kemahasiswaan dengan pencapaian akademis. Coba, saya mau dengar bagaimana kalian akan mempertahankan atau meningkatkan prestasi akademik kalian ketika nanti sudah makin sibuk sebagai ketua himpunan." Pablo menutup pertanyaannya dengan lirikan tajam ke kedua cakahim. Berhubung pernah mengajar Jorge dan Vale di semester 2, ia tahu benar kelakuan mereka berdua di kelas. Jorge masih aman dari ancaman meskipun dapat B di matkulnya waktu itu, tapi Vale, ampun Tuhan, Pablo hanya bisa berdoa. Pablo tahu Vale sebenarnya bukan mahasiswa bodoh, tapi kelakuannya yang terlalu santai di kelas selalu bikin Pablo spot jantung. Mulai dari menyerahkan UTS take home 5 menit sebelum batas pengumpulan sampai minta UAS susulan karena ketiduran, rasanya Pablo harus memastikan Vale nggak akan jadi kahim yang malu-maluin.

Setelah semua pertanyaan habis, Vale dan Jorge terlihat seperti korban interogasi saking pucat dan basah berkeringat. Kepala botak Jorge makin berkilau saking ubun-ubunnya dibanjiri keringat dingin, dan cengiran Vale tak lagi nampak pede. Kali ini Dovi dkk. sudah tak kuasa menahan tawa. Dovi, Maverick, Cal, Jack, Danilo, Johann, dan Karel mengendap-endap keluar lewat pintu belakang agar bisa bebas ngakak menyaksikan paniknya kedua cakahim. 

"Baik, terima kasih untuk para penanya kloter pertama. Kepada calon nomor urut 1, dipersilakan menjawab..."

20 pertanyaan dari dua kloter kemudian, Vale dan Jorge sudah kehabisan napas dan akal. Contekan di tangan Jorge sudah jadi sapu tangan saking basah kena keringat dalam genggaman. Timses kedua calon hanya bisa memberikan doa dan jampi-jampi keberuntungan dari kursi masing-masing. Ketika debat selesai tepat jam 9 malam (hasil banyaknya pertanyaan penonton + adu bacot Jorge-Vale tentang proker masing-masing yang saking panasnya bisa membakar aula kalau tidak ditenangkan Frankie), Jorge dan Vale pulang dibopong timses masing-masing selayaknya petinju yang K.O. 

Dovi dkk. ngakak sekencang-kencangnya. Pemungutan suara minggu depan pasti seru!

__

Ketika tiba masa pemungutan suara, selama tiga hari berturut-turut lorong depan aula Gedung FISIP DORNA dipadati antrian para pemilih di TPS. Sepanjang tiga hari itu pula Jorge dan Vale tiba-tiba rajin ke kapel belakang kampus, padahal biasanya mereka paling susah diajak ke gereja. Bisik-bisik siapa yang terpilih semakin kencang mendekati hari terakhir, sebelum sorenya akan diadakan quick count final untuk umum.

"Cepetan, Vale! Bentar lagi quick count mulai!" Uccio menarik Vale untuk cepat turun. Vale tergesa-gesa memasukkan laptopnya ke tas. 

"Sabar dulu bro, tangan gue gemeter nih!"

"Lebay lu, ah! Cepetan beres-beresnya, ntar keburu penuh!" Meski bete, Uccio tetap membantu Vale membereskan barangnya. Mereka berlari ke lantai 1 untuk segera menonton hasil quick count di depan aula. Benar saja, begitu mereka tiba, selasar depan aula sudah tumpah ruah dengan para mahasiswa yang menantikan hasil quick count. Beruntung Mattia dan Bezzi sudah menyimpan tempat untuk Vale dan Uccio. 

"Lama amat. Bukannya kelas Ekopolin biasanya cepet, ya?" tanya Mattia. 

Vale mengatur napas dulu sebelum menjawab. "Materinya lagi banyak cuy, jadi Pak Livio lama juga ngajarnya. Untung masih keburu!"

Di sisi kanan belakang, Jorge sudah duduk dengan Aleix, Dovi, dan Dani. Jorge menghela napas melihat layar di depan masih kosong. Perutnya mulai terasa dikocok membayangkan hasil quick count terakhir sore ini - penghitungan yang akan menentukan segalanya. Melihat Jorge cemas, Dani refleks menepuk pundak temannya itu. Jorge meringis, tapi tetap saja ia senang karena dipedulikan.

 _Klik._ Rins menyalakan proyektor untuk membuka file penghitungan suara. Begitu ia memencet tombol 'START', wajah Jorge dan Vale terpampang di layar. Angka suara mulai bergulir dan naik dengan cepat, membuat Jorge dan Vale menahan napas. Naik, naik, naik terus....lalu angka berhenti. 

Jorge dan Vale baru berani membuka mata ketika mendengar tepuk tangan yang semakin kencang. 

200 untuk Jorge dan 210 untuk Vale. Tipis!

Vale menatap layar tidak percaya, masih tidak sadar sampai badannya diguncang Mattia dan Uccio. Para mahasiswa mulai mengerubungi Vale untuk menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat. Vale menerima salam dan selamat dengan raut melongo---kemenangannya masih terasa mimpi. Mimpi yang belum jadi realita sampai ia merasakan air matanya membuncah dan ia dipeluk oleh teman-temannya yang tetap bertahan meski selasar aula mulai kosong. Vale menghela napas lega di pundak Uccio. _Akhirnya selesai juga._

Jorge masih bengong di depan layar, meski untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia berkedip, berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi. _Kalah._ Sebuah kata yang biasanya paling Jorge benci. 

Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa lega. Ketika Aleix, Jorge kecil, Dani, dan Dovi menghampiri untuk menenangkannya, Jorge merasa sebuah beban besar sudah diambil dari pundaknya. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk kalah dari rivalnya sejak maba, tapi Jorge sadar betul masih ada amanat lain untuk ia penuhi di luar jabatan kahim. Sebuah amanat yang disampaikan Sete tepat sebelum ia menyatakan niatnya maju menjadi calon ketua himpunan: _'terusin gue jadi koordiv Internal, ya'._

Jorge mengusap sedikit air mata yang menitik. Masih ada nyeri melihat Vale bersuka ria dengan timsesnya, tapi Jorge sudah siap menyambut tugas barunya. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan Sete dan divisi yang sudah mendidiknya sejak maba. Aleix, Dovi, dan Dani saling memandang penuh arti, tahu benar apa yang membuat Jorge setenang itu.

__

Seminggu setelah riuh rendah pemilu berakhir, Vale, Uccio, dan Franco mulai merapatkan nasib HIMA HI DORNA selanjutnya. Seperti biasa, Franco membawa termos berisi kopi hitam, asli Italia. Uccio mengeluarkan gelas kertas (inventaris inti himpunan) untuk mereka pakai minum bersama - sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah jadi tradisi rapat HIMA HI DORNA. No kopi, no rapat!

"Agenda selanjutnya milih wakahim sama oprec Ring 1, sih," Uccio mengingatkan Vale. "Lu udah punya nama, blom? Kapan mau ngumpulin anak-anak?"

Vale meneguk kopi sebelum menjawab. "Buat wakil, gue udah ada nama sih. Kita kumpulin Jumat sore, gimana? Malam ini langsung bikin multichat aja sama anak-anak HIMA yang masih lanjut."

"Oke, langsung gue bikinin ya." Franco langsung membuat multichat dengan para pengurus HIMA HI tahun kedua. "Udah nih, sana umumin sebelum lupa."

Vale membuka grup yang baru dibuat oleh Franco dan langsung mengetik. Sementara itu, Uccio dan Franco berebut sisa segelas kopi terakhir. 

_[Valentino Rossi] Selamat malam teman-teman pengurus HIMA HI DORNA! Kami dari Inti 18/19 mau ngundang teman-teman untuk berkumpul dalam rangka memilih Wakahim baru kita. Kami tunggu kehadirannya di Kantin Outdoor FISIP hari Jumat sore pukul 17.00 ya. Sampai bertemu!_

__

Vale melihat kerumunan pengurus HIMA dengan senang. Untungnya banyak yang hadir, jadi seharusnya tidak ada yang menentang. Beruntung Franco cukup teliti untuk tidak mengundang dua nama yang ia ingin tarik, supaya ia bisa musyawarah dengan tenang. Soal dua nama itu mau atau tidak, ia bisa nego, lah. 

Pukul 17.00 tepat, Vale membuka pertemuan. "Selamat malam, teman-teman HIMA HI. Pertama-tama, makasih banyak sudah mau datang untuk ikut memilih Wakil Ketua HIMA HI DORNA 18/19 yang akan mendampingi gue, Uccio, dan Franco selama satu periode ke depan. Gue seneng banget lihat hampir semua divisi lengkap, karena kalian bakal berproses langsung dengan wakahim masing-masing selama setahun. Jadi, penting buat kalian setuju dan sepakat soal wakil yang akan gue pilih."

Para pengurus yang hadir mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Vale. "Jujur, kami dari Inti udah punya dua nama calon wakahim utama. Kalo ada divisi yang keberatan, tolong langsung bilang aja," lanjut Vale. "Gue, Uccio, dan Franco mau ngajuin....Dani Pedrosa dari Eksternal dan Andrea Dovizioso dari Litbang. Apakah ada divisi yang keberatan?"

Mattia mengangkat tangan. "Sori, bukan mau ngeganggu, tapi Dani juga calon kuat koordiv Eksternal. Kalau Dani pergi, kami nggak ada calon koordiv lagi."

"Sama, Dovi juga calon koordiv Litbang," timpal Johann.

Uccio berpikir sejenak. "Oke, alasan bisa diterima. Tapi dari kalian berempat sebenarnya masih ada yang bisa jadi koordiv juga, kan? Mattia, Rins, Johann, Karel?"

Marc ikut menanggapi. "Setuju sama Uccio. SOR sih dukung Dani jadi wakil, karena kami udah pernah kerja sama Dani dan menurut kami sayang kalo orang sehebat dia nggak jadi wakahim. Lebih jarang orang yang pantas jadi wakahim daripada yang bisa jadi koordiv."

"Internal setuju sama SOR. Dani dan Dovi dua-duanya udah terbukti," tambah Jorge. "Kalo kalian merasa nggak ada lagi yang bisa jadi koordiv, itu sebenarnya tinggal kesepakatan di divisi kalian aja. Toh, jadi koordiv bukan berarti kalian bakal pergi dari divisi masing-masing, kan?"

Mattia, Rins, Johann, dan Karel berpikir sejenak dan saling berdiskusi, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali menghadap Vale, Uccio, dan Franco. 

"Eksternal udah oke," jawab Rins. "Litbang juga," tambah Karel.

Wajah Vale berbinar. Kabinet impiannya semakin dekat. "Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman. Semua divisi oke sama Dani dan Dovi?"

Semua mengangguk sepakat, setuju bulat dengan wakahim pilihan Vale. 

__

Ketika Dani mendapatkan telpon dari Vale jam 9 malam, ia sudah punya firasat buruk. 

"Hai, Dani! Lama nih nggak ngobrol-"

"Udah deh, nggak usah pura-pura polos. Lu nelpon gue ada maunya, kan?" _Aha, firasatnya tajam._ Vale tahu pertemanan dengan Dani sejak semester 1 membuat ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya. Akhirnya Vale langsung membuka niatnya.

"Mau jadi wakahim gue nggak?"

Hening. Dani terdiam. Untungnya ia tidak sampai menjatuhkan ponsel saking lamanya bengong. Vale yang sudah membayangkan reaksi Dani hanya duduk santai menunggu Dani menjawab.

"Bentar, nggak salah kan lu? Gue bahkan nggak mau maju jadi koordiv dan-" nada suara Dani semakin naik, "-lu malah nawarin gue jadi wakil ketua himpunan?!"

Vale hanya terkekeh mendengar reaksi emosional Dani. "Hei, tenang aja. Ini satu himpunan udah setuju, lho. Nggak ada yang nentang."

"Iya, kecuali gue sendiri." Dani cemberut. "Ini bener-bener nggak ada calon lain? Partner gue nanti siapa?"

"Tenang, wakahim gue satunya lagi Dovi, kok. Gue tahu lu butuh partner yang sama warasnya buat nanganin kegilaan gue," jawab Vale. "Santai aja lah, bro. Nanti lu masih bisa megang Eksternal. Kita, bahkan. Gini-gini gue masih sayang ama divisi gue sendiri."

"Kalo lu beneran sayang sama Eks, plis cepetan kelarin kerjaan lu. Capek cuy nambal kerjaan lu selama lu sibuk kampanye," balas Dani. Kecemasannya mulai hilang mendengar candaan Vale. Dipikir-pikir, jadi wakahim rasanya bukan tawaran yang buruk. "Karena lu baik hati milihin partner kerja yang kewarasannya setingkat sama gue...gue terima tawaran lu."

Dani menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya ketika mendengar Vale menjerit kegirangan di telpon. "LU EMANG TERBAIK, DAN!"

"Jangan teriak di telpon, sialan!" hardik Dani. Begitu menutup telpon, ia mulai memikirkan nasibnya satu periode ke depan. Terjebak dengan Valentino selama satu tahun? Semoga Tuhan memberkati HIMA HI DORNA, terutama dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: assembling Ring 1 HIMA HI DORNA + maba-maba unyu nan idealis mulai mencari tempat di himpunan.


	3. bab III: laporan divisi inti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIMA HI DORNA 18/19 is open for business! 
> 
> (a.k.a kisah-kisah oprec Ring 1 dan perjuangan para maba penuh mimpi)

Pagi menunjukkan pukul 09.00, wajar jika area ruang himpunan masih sepi. Franco datang membawa poster pengumuman pendaftaran Ring 1 HIMA HI DORNA 18/19. Wajahnya nampak agak gusar menyadari Vale dan Uccio belum datang ke ruang himpunan sama sekali. Setelah menempelkan poster di jendela, Franco membuka pintu ruang himpunan, lalu memarkir tas dan duduk untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tentunya tak lupa mengenakan headphone dan memutar playlist spesialnya, karena tak afdol bekerja tanpa musik. Meski dari depan Franco nampak fokus mengerjakan paper, namun yang terpampang di laptop bukan MS Word tapi MS Excel dengan angka berderet. Yup, sebagai Bendahara II HIMA HI DORNA, Franco bertanggungjawab memeriksa semua rancangan anggaran dan laporan keuangan kegiatan HIMA. Sebuah pekerjaan yang mulia karena Franco betah saja memandang deretan angka yang bikin pusing---apalagi ketika banyak divisi yang LPJ dan proposalnya amburadul! Alhasil, duo sekretaris-bendahara Uccio dan Franco harus standby e-mail 24/7 untuk mengecek dokumen dan memberi revisian. Mana semester 4 sedang banyak tugas paper dan ujian take home pula. Sebuah mukjizat bahwa laptop Franco masih berfungsi dengan baik sampai sekarang.

Sejam menunggu sambil mengerjakan revisian, Franco memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena kelihatannya Uccio dan Vale belum akan tiba. Untungnya hanya ada satu mata kuliah di hari Rabu, jadi ia bisa bersantai dulu di kosan. Sambil melirik formulir oprec yang masih kosong, Franco berharap para calon Ring 1 akan segera berkerumun mengisi formulir yang ditempel di pintu.

__

Malamnya, Franco menemukan chat Ring 1 17/18 dipenuhi celotehan para koordiv lama yang - _surprise, surprise_ \- sudah mengintip formulir oprec. Mereka bahkan mengirim foto formulir oprec Ring 1 di grup. Franco meneliti formulir dengan seksama. 

_OPREC RING 1 HIMA HI DORNA 2018-2019_  
_KOORDINATOR DIVISI_  
_Internal: Jorge Lorenzo, Maverick Viñales_  
_Humas: Cal Crutchlow, Jack Miller, Danilo Petrucci_  
_Eksternal: Mattia Pasini_  
_Litbang: Johann Zarco_  
_Pengmas: Aleix Espargaro_  
_Seni & Olahraga: Marc Marquez, Alvaro Bautista_  
_Sekretaris II:_  
_Bendahara II:_

Franco menghela napas melihat belum ada yang berminat menjadi penerus ia dan Uccio. Berhubung mereka berdua akan segera naik menjadi Sekretaris I dan Bendahara I menggantikan Marco dan Jonathan yang lengser, nampaknya sudah saatnya mendekati para maba yang potensial. Franco mulai memikirkan nama-nama yang bisa ia tarik.

Ketika sedang melihat-lihat daftar kontak Whatsapp, tiba-tiba sebuah nama menarik perhatian Franco. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memencet tombol telpon di kontak orang itu.

__

Pecco sedang belajar untuk kuis Statistika Sosial ketika telponnya tiba-tiba berdering. Setelah hampir salah mengambil kalkulator (dan bukannya HP) saking sudah pusing dengan rumus-rumus, ia menjawab telpon dengan setengah mengantuk. "Halo?"

"Pecco, besok lu sibuk nggak?"

"Ini siapa, ya?"

"Bego, masa lupa ama tetangga kos lu sendiri? Lu jangan kebanyakan belajar, kenapa?" Franco nyaris lupa kebiasaan begadang Pecco yang cukup kronis. Bukan cuma sekali dua kali ia bertemu Pecco dalam keadaan ia halu kurang tidur. 

"OH! Ya ampun, Franky?! Maaf banget," Pecco langsung menepuk jidat ketika mengenali suara Franco di ujung lain telepon. "Besok kosong jam makan siang. Kelas gue tiga, soalnya. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Ketemu gue di kantin, ya? Ada yang mau gue obrolin." Pecco mulai curiga, tapi ya sudah, lebih baik ditanggapi dulu daripada ia tidak tahu apa yang mau Franky lakukan. "Oke, besok jam 12?"

"Siap, bro. Jangan lupa besok ya." Franco menutup telpon dengan senyum yang _agak_ terlalu lebar untuk telpon biasa. Franco belum memberi tahu siapa-siapa (kecuali para pembaca sekalian), tapi ia sengaja meminta Pecco bertemu langsung supaya ada alasan untuk makan bareng. Sebenarnya Franco sudah nyantol pada adik kelasnya itu sejak pertama kali jadi supervisor di proker angkatan mereka. Tentu saja Uccio dan Vale tidak tahu - bisa-bisa ia dicap bucin level 999.

_(Iya, Frankie memang bucin, terus kenapa?)_

__

Franco bersyukur Pecco tiba duluan di meja kantin, jadinya ia punya waktu buat masang mode jaim dulu sebelum menghampiri junior kesayangannya itu. Ketika Pecco membalas sapaan Franco dengan ceria, sumpah, rasanya kayak disenyumin malaikat. Franco menitipkan tas di meja untuk pergi memesan makanan. Ia berdeham dulu saat kembali duduk (bilangnya sih batuk, padahal mah biar mode jaimnya tetep on). 

"Jadi.....lu mau ngomongin apaan?" tanya Pecco, alisnya terangkat sebelah. 

Franco menatap mata Pecco lekat-lekat. "Gini, lu tahu kan kalo Ring 1 himpunan lagi nyari Sekben II?" 

Pecco mengangguk. 

"Nah, berhubung gue sama Uccio blom ada penerus..." Ia diam sejenak, menanti reaksi Pecco. "...mau nggak jadi Bendahara II nerusin gue?"

Mata Pecco langsung melebar. Mendadak ia gelagapan. Saking syoknya, Pecco sampai diam mematung bahkan ketika makanannya sudah tiba. 

Franco tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Pecco sampai segitunya. (Oke, mungkin juga karena Pecco terlihat imut kalau gugup begini.)

"Bentar, bentar, ini serius?" Pecco menarik napas, jelas masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. "Lu nggak salah ngajak orang, kan? Lu yakin mau narik gue jadi anak Inti...?"

"Ya sebenernya gue sama Uccio nggak dibolehin narik orang langsung sih, jadi anggap aja ini tawaran terbuka. Oke?" Franco mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Pokoknya gue udah ngasih tawaran ke lu, terserah lu mau terima atau nggak. Tapi gue pribadi bakal seneng banget kalo lu daftar. Plis banget ini mah."

Wajah Pecco masih bersemu merah, mata coklatnya berkedip-kedip berusaha mencerna informasi tersebut. Oke, ia memang sudah mengincar masuk himpunan sejak lama, tapi tiba-tiba diajak jadi anggota Inti? "Jadi bendahara, ya? Kayaknya menarik, sih....gue pikir-pikir dulu, ya."

Jawaban simpel dari Pecco sudah cukup untuk membuat Franky berbinar-binar. "Mantap. Gue tunggu lu nulis nama di formulir oprec, ya." Ia mengacungkan jempol. "Yuk, ah, makan dulu. Lu ada kelas kan habis ini?"

__

Belum sembuh kebingungan Pecco, malamnya ia mendapatkan chat dari Uccio dengan ajakan yang persis sama. Makinlah ia pusing tujuh keliling. Sambil berguling di kasur dan bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Pecco sadar ia harus memutuskan mau mendaftar ke mana---secepatnya. 

__

Seminggu setelah pertemuan di kantin, Franco tersenyum senang melihat kolom Sekben II mulai dipenuhi nama-nama mahasiswa baru yang sudah terdengar di kalangan senior. Namun, dahi Franky kemudian berkerut menyadari ada nama yang tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

_Sekretaris II: Pecco Bagnaia, Miguel Oliveira, Niccolo Antonelli_  
_Bendahara II: Alex Marquez, Joan Mir_

Franco langsung menganga tidak percaya, kaget seperti tersambar petir. Tega-teganya incarannya loncat kapal ke jabatan lain!

Dari kelas jam 10 pagi sampai rapat Ring 1 jam 7 malam, Franco langsung bete seharian. 

__

Baru saja Pecco selesai mandi malam, tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk. Sambil mengeringkan rambut, Pecco menggapai ponselnya. “Halo?”

“Kok lu ngekhianatin gue, sih?!”

“Hah?” Nyaris Pecco bertanya siapa yang ada di ujung telepon, sampai akhirnya ia sadar siapa pemilik suara itu. “Ini tentang apa lagi sih, Franky?”

“Soal apa lagi? Oprec sekben, lah!” jawab Franco, kepalang kesal. “Bukannya lu waktu itu udah oke mau daftar jadi bendahara? Kok malah jadi sekretaris? Kan kita udah sepakat?”

“Lu marah-marah ke gue cuma karena itu?” Pecco geleng-geleng kepala. Sejujurnya ia bingung kenapa Franco sangat heboh karena ia tidak mendaftar jadi Bendahara II. Bahkan ia belum memberi kepastian apapun ketika bertemu di kantin waktu itu- kenapa Franky seakan punya ekspektasi macam-macam?

Hening di seberang telepon sejenak membuat Pecco berpikir bahwa ia kelepasan. Toh, Franky masih seniornya, meski mereka memang dekat sejak semester 1. Sejak Franco melihat kerja Pecco di temu akrab jurusan, sejujurnya ia memang sudah bertekad untuk menjadikan bocah Turin itu penerusnya di inti himpunan. Kenapa sih Pecco nggak mau mengerti?

“Gini ya, gue bukannya mau main nepotisme atau apa. Tapi gue emang udah pengen lu yang jadi penerus gue, titik,” tegas Franco. Pecco tertegun sejenak, berusaha memproses pernyataan berkilau tersebut. “Kerja lu oke banget, dan gue udah kenal baik sama lu. Bukan gue nutup pintu buat para calon lain, tapi kalo bisa dapet penerus yang udah gue tau kualitasnya, kenapa nggak?” 

“Tapi kan yang lain masih banyak-”

“Gue udah bilang soal lu ke inti himpunan, bro. Dan mereka acc aja,” jawab Franky. Ia sangat, sangat berharap masih bisa membujuk Pecco untuk ganti haluan. “Bahkan gue berebut sama Uccio buat narik lu. Tinggal lu pilih aja. Dan gue bisa jamin kalo lu lolos, itu karena lu, bukan gue atau Uccio. Plis, kasih diri lu kesempatan.” 

Pecco diam di tempat. Seorang Franco Morbidelli benar-benar serius mempercayakan dirinya jadi penerus di inti himpunan? Sampai Casey, Nicky, Loris, Marco, dan Jonathan selaku tetua inti setuju-setuju saja ia masuk? Gila, tak ia sangka akan mendapat kepercayaan sebesar itu. Mendadak ia merasa lemas.

“Tutup oprec kapan? Boleh kasih gue waktu mikir dulu, nggak?” jawab Pecco pelan. Franco mengangguk di ujung lain telepon. “Gue pasti akan daftar ke Inti, tapi gue mau pikirin dulu jadinya daftar ke mana. Makasih, Franky. Maaf ya jadi ngerepotin…”

“Hei, santai aja. _Take your time._ Oprec baru ditutup Rabu depan, kok. Kita juga masih nungguin yang lain.” Meski Franco berusaha menenangkannya, Pecco malah merasa semakin tidak enak. Ia menjatuhkan diri di ranjang, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari rasa bersalah yang berputar di perutnya. “Beneran deh, nggak usah merasa bersalah. Mau lu jadi sekretaris atau bendahara, Inti bakal dengan senang hati nerima lu, kok. Pilihan tetap balik ke lu. Gue percaya lu tahu mana yang terbaik.”

Begitu telepon ditutup, Pecco sudah hilang dalam pergumulannya sendiri.

__

Dua hari kemudian, Franky menemukan nama Pecco masih tertulis di kolom ‘Sekretaris II’. Meski ia berusaha paham, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Sambil menghibur diri dengan melihat tambahan nama di kolom Bendahara II, hatinya masih berharap ada nama Pecco tertera di sana.

Ketika berpapasan dengan Pecco di lorong gedung, ia mengacuhkan wajah Pecco yang penuh rasa bersalah dan mengelus rambut juniornya. Franco tertawa dan merangkul Pecco yang bingung, sambil meredam rasa pahit manis di dadanya. 

__

Sore hari, ketika ruang himpunan sedang sepi, sepasang mata biru memandang formulir oprec dengan penuh pikiran sebelum menuliskan namanya di sana.

__

Besoknya, Franco tidak bisa mempercayai nasib mujurnya. Kali ini ia percaya Tuhan itu ada: setelah harus merelakan Pecco jadi penerus Uccio, ternyata ia masih diberkahi penerus lain yang sama okenya. Franco tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membaca nama baru di deretan calon penerusnya.

_Bendahara II: Alex Marquez, Joan Mir, Luca Marini_

Franco merasa harus menelpon Valentino untuk berbagi kebahagiaan. Tiba-tiba ia jadi tak sabar menunggu masa wawancara dimulai!

__

Tiba hari wawancara, dan Pecco merasa gugup luar biasa. Perutnya berasa jungkir balik. Sesuai instruksi, ia datang 10 menit sebelum jadwal dengan map merah di tangan. Pecco mencari tempat duduk di sebelah area ruang himpunan supaya bisa menenangkan diri sejenak. Ia membuka mapnya di atas meja, memastikan semua dokumen sudah lengkap: CV, _motivation letter_ , dan map yang sudah diberi nama. Tak lama kemudian, Luca datang menghampiri untuk duduk di sebelah Pecco.

"Pagi amat. Lu bukannya wawancara habis gue?" tanya Pecco, heran melihat Luca sudah datang sejam sebelum.

Luca mengangkat bahu. "Biar kerasa lebih niat aja, sih."

"Gue kaget lho, lu daftar jadi Bendahara. Mana katanya mau fokus akademis?"

"Gue sih nggak kaget lihat lu daftar jadi Sekretaris, dasar banci proker."

Pecco tertawa sambil merangkul Luca. Luca tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu sudah tidak segugup ketika ia pertama datang. " _We've come a long way, yeah?_ Dari awalnya jadi maba dodol yang dimainin senior, sampai lama-lama jadwal kuliah ama rapat jadi 50:50. Bentar lagi kita punya adik kelas pula. Nanti siapa yang bakal nerusin kita jadi panitia temu akrab tahun depan, ya?"

Luca mengerutkan hidung, ikut berpikir. "Kalo jadi Koordiv Logistik lagi kayak gue sih, istighfar aja..." Temu Akrab Tahunan HI DORNA adalah proker pertama yang dipegang angkatan baru tiap tahunnya, sekaligus jadi ajang setengah perploncoan dengan banyaknya kritik dan permintaan yang (sorry not sorry) suka ngaco. Pecco, Luca, Miguel, Alex, Pol, dan banyak anak angkatan mereka sudah merasakan dukanya jadi panitia Temu Akrab: diomeli dan dimarahi Divisi Internal a.k.a supervisor acara mereka yang super galak (mereka tidak akan pernah lupa saat Alex hampir menangis diomeli Jorge karena masalah publikasi), diminta macam-macam dari para senior tahun terakhir (sebagai Koordiv Acara waktu itu, Pol sangat paham), menghadapi birokrasi kampus untuk pertama kalinya (Pecco si mantan Sekretaris jelas sudah kapok), dan tentunya rapat sampai malam - pantang pulang sebelum Internal puas mengupas mereka habis-habisan. Menjadi bagian dari inti-koordiv Temu Akrab Tahunan HI DORNA 2017 masuk dalam kategori 'cukup dikenang, gausah diulang' untuk Luca dan Pecco.

Pecco dan Luca diam sejenak mendengar pintu ruang himpunan dibuka. Melihat Miguel melangkah keluar, Pecco langsung pamit ke Luca dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan. Aura tegangnya wawancara semakin terasa melihat orang-orang yang hadir: tidak hanya Vale, Uccio, dan Franco, tapi juga Marco dan Jonathan sebagai Sekretaris I periode itu. Wajah para tetua Inti nampak serius, kecuali Valentino yang tetap memampangkan senyum santainya. Pecco berusaha tidak tegang melihat Franco di hadapannya - jelas ia masih merasa bersalah - tapi Franco malah mengedipkan mata seakan memberinya semangat. _Kamu pasti bisa - aku tidak menarikmu ke sini tanpa alasan. Show them that I made the right choice in you._

"Sudah siap?" tanya Uccio. Para tetua Inti mengangguk. "Baik, selamat sore, kita langsung mulai saja wawancaranya..."

__

Melihat kembali hasil wawancaranya, Pecco sudah 100% pasrah, sampai ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi ketika sebuah pesan dari Uccio muncul di Whatsapp:

_Kepada: Francesco Bagnaia,  
SELAMAT! Kamu terpilih menjadi Sekretaris II HIMA HI DORNA periode 2018-2019! Terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti proses seleksi dengan baik, kami tunggu kehadirannya pada pertemuan pertama Ring 1 HIMA HI DORNA 18/19 pada:_

_hari, tanggal: Jumat, 11 Mei 2018_  
_lokasi: Ruang HIMA HI DORNA_  
_jam: 17.00 - kelar!_

_Sekali lagi, selamat dan sampai bertemu!_

Ketika Luca menelponnya penuh semangat untuk mengabari pesan yang sama, baru Pecco sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi, dan ia bisa bersuka cita.

__

"Gue bilang juga apa, kan? Lu pasti bakal masuk, dan bukan karena gue atau Uccio." Franco tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya di telpon melihat betapa Pecco sangat antusias diterima menjadi Sekretaris II. "Jadi gimana? Makan-makan nih?"

"Halah, banyak alasan aja lu. Gue miskin, cuy!" protes Pecco.

Franco menjulurkan lidah, yang dibalas Pecco dengan muka cemberut di video call. Tak apa, Pecco lebih lucu kalau kelihatan sisi juniornya. "Ya udah, gue yang traktir deh kalau gitu. Hitung-hitung selamatan. Besok jam 7 malam, gimana? Nanti gue jemput." 

Melihat Pecco mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, Franco langsung bersorak dalam hati karena modusnya dua kali berhasil. Kali ini, semoga sedivisi dengan Pecco bisa melancarkan modus-modusnya yang lain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: kisah-kisah kedodolan per divisi. Stay tuned!


End file.
